


The Wizarding World of the Avengers (MCU HP AU)

by melonshino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), I'll tag as I go, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot collection, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sorting Ceremony, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU with the cast of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p><p>Feel free to request one shots or whatever else in this universe (Romantic, Platonic, or otherwise).  Make sure to specify things for the reader like House and gender, otherwise I’ll pick the House (if it's necessary in the story) and leave the gender neutral.</p><p>1-5. Character Backgrounds & Profiles<br/>6. The Sorting Ceremony (Avengers x Reader)<br/>7. Can't Help Falling (Steve Rogers x Slytherin!Reader)<br/>8. Down by the Water (Wanda Maximoff x Slytherin!Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony, Bruce, & Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony, Robert, & Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, to anyone waiting on my TFA fics I'm so sorry sigh. I really am trying to write those but my heart's not in it atm. I promise I'm not abandoning them!! Anyway, these first few chapters are going to be basic profiles on the characters and where I've put them. Also vague story points because why not? 
> 
> In this AU the Infinity Gauntlet/Stones are pretty much treated like the Deathly Hallows. There is still also a war brewing over blood purity and over the stones too. While Thanos is the big bad in this as the Dark Lord, he’s largely independent besides a few powerful followers. His mission is getting the Stones. HYDRA is another group of dark wizards bent on blood purity, led by Johann Schmidt who is still the Red Skull except a failed potion made him like that.

**Anthony Edward Stark “Tony”**

  * Gryffindor (He only narrowly made it in because he asked to be in Gryffindor instead. He refused to be in the same house as his Father, a Slytherin. He also would have done well in Ravenclaw but decided against it because, as an 11-year-old he much prefered the combination of red and gold. That preference only grew over time.)


  * Pureblood


  * Loves combining muggle technology and magic, despite not knowing what half of the muggle things are for until someone explains it to him.


  * His father, Howard Stark, works high in the ministry as the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Worked closely with Professor Erskine until his disappearance in 2nd Year.


  * Members of the Stark family are openly labeled as blood traitors because they don't give two shits about blood. The fact that they can do magic is what matters anyway!


  * He tried out for Quidditch one year but was disqualified because he had charmed his broom with several extra spells that were very against the rules. He really didn’t see why it was a problem, it would’ve made the game way more fun!


  * He loves pulling pranks much to Banner and Rhodey’s disapproval because they often get wrapped up in participating as well. Just to keep Tony out of trouble.



> _"You can only be threatened with expulsion so many times before they actually go through with it!"_

  * Stark has connections and “friends” in every house and he likes it that way. It’s very hard to actually be considered a friend when it comes to Tony Stark. He knows he’s an asshole nine times out of ten and he does that on purpose to keep those who would want to take advantage of his intelligence or money at arms length. He only really trusts a handful of people and that circle doesn’t expand until after school ends and the war starts.


  * Stark has that party boy reputation even with how smart he is. He somehow manages to commandeer the Gryffindor common room every once in a while to throw a huge party, usually using the excuse of the Quidditch team winning a match. That or _has to be_ someone’s birthday somewhere. He usually pays someone (usually Barton) to sneak out to Hogsmeade to get a load of snacks and butterbeer. In later years that list also includes firewhisky.



> _“The Quidditch season’s been over for months now, Stark. That doesn’t even make sense.”_  
>  _“Uhh... well it’s totally Rhodey’s birthday!”_  
>  _“Tony, my birthday was last month...”_  
>  _“ **Clearly** we should celebrate you living another month, then!”_

  * His favorite class is Potions because of how experimental it is. He can put hours and hours of research into creating new formulas and brews. He's the sole reason the school taught Alchemy his 6th and 7th years. The class only consisted of him, Banner, a handful of random Ravenclaws, and T’Challa. He’s also incredibly good at Arithmancy to the point where he does most of the homework about an hour before the class starts.


  * About a year or two after the war fully starts his parents are found dead in a back room of a store on Knockturn Alley. They had been missing for months before turning up there, no one really knows what happened to them. There was some evidence of splinching but that was it.


  * Tony prefers two-way mirrors and other forms of communication as opposed to patronuses. Because of his hard upbringing he has a hard time casting anything beyond a misty cloud.



* * *

  **Robert Bruce Banner**

  * Ravenclaw (Another one of those where the hat barely touched his head before deciding. He was even reading one of his textbooks that he brought with him on the train while the Sorting ceremony was taking place. The professor had to point his body in the direction of the Ravenclaw table because he was that engrossed in his book.)


  * Half-Blood


  * Werewolf, was bitten before starting at Hogwarts. Fury built the Shrieking Shack for children with his condition as a place to go during the full moons. It takes Tony a few months into 2nd year figure out Bruce’s condition. Obviously, it’s one of the few things that Tony is actually able to keep a secret but not without making jokes about it all the time. Bruce handles it in stride and is glad that he has a few different people to confide in and protect his secret besides the faculty.


  * He is adept at healing magic from a young age. By 4th year he’s in training to become a healer or mediwizard. If he’s not in the library studying, you can often find him in the Hospital Wing helping out the mediwitch with her patients. He’s “surprisingly” good at healing scars and setting bones.


  * On the side, he does in-depth research on Lycanthropy on his own because hardly anyone studies it. Tony sometimes helps him out with the research when he’s feeling into it. When they do study with someone, they tend to do it together because the other can actually keep up.


  * Bruce is the top of his class. Partly because Tony hated divination so much that he dropped the class and the fact that Bruce was given a time turner 6th year to take as many classes as possible. It was taken back 7th year because Tony couldn’t be trusted after he found out that Bruce had one and Tony constantly tried to steal it from him.


  * Like Tony, he has a hard time casting a corporeal Patronus charm.


  * He doesn't do too well in Care of Magical Creatures because often times they can smell the werewolf in him and it scares them off. He makes up the grade most of the time by writing an essay instead of doing the practical work.



* * *

  **Peter** **Parker**

  * Ravenclaw


  * Half-blood (raised by muggles)


  * He’s two years below Pietro and Wanda, making him the youngest member of their little rag-tag group of witches and wizards. He feels kind of thrown into everything but is so enthusiastic about learning everything that they can't help but get attached to the little guy.


  * Peter eventually joins the science bros in their late night researching. They have a version of the room of requirement that's a super intense lab setup. He’s helping Bruce with his research into lycanthropy. With Peter’s help they've made several potential improvements on the Wolfsbane potion. He helps Tony with his research in materials and substances that aren't affected by magic, creating a wearable armor of sorts that wards against spells.


  * Steve has taken it upon himself to make sure the kid’s alright because while Stark and Banner are genius workaholics, Peter is a kid and he needs to sleep sometimes.


  * He likes to carry around a camera with him on weekends and days off. (The professors eventually made him keep it in his room because he kept taking pictures during class. You're not supposed to take pictures during an exam, Parker.) Everyone hates the flash that goes off but they acknowledge that he has a good eye for candids. He keeps a huge album of the best pictures and gives copies to anyone who asks. The usuals are Steve, Wanda, and Tony who’s surprisingly sentimental. Bucky likes to borrow the camera sometimes too.


  * His parents were killed by dark wizards at a young age and he’s been raised by his aunt and uncle ever since. They are, however, muggles and they raised Peter as such until he started showing definite signs of having magic. It wasn't until he was 9 or 10 that they told him the truth about his magical parentage. He still didn't learn a lot about the Wizarding world until he started at Hogwarts. They were all shock and awe the first time they had to go to Diagon Alley for supplies.


  * Tony has taken it upon himself to “adopt” Peter as his little (science) brother. May and Ben have taken it upon themselves to “adopt” Tony in return. They were troubled by his relationship with his parents, his father especially. Tony’s mother understands why he spends so much time with them because of Howard. He still makes time for her, though. When it's allowed, he likes to spend holidays with them to avoid spending time with his father. Tony also enjoys spoiling the older couple with gifts and necessities (despite their assurance that they don't need all this!) because he knows they deserve a lot more than they get. Plus, it just gives him another reason to spend money.


  * Peter likes to climb anything and everything. He’s probably up in the rafters or in a tree if you can't find him. He has an incredible amount of upper body strength for such a small kid.


  * His best subject is potions, due in no small part to his work with Tony and Bruce. He’s learning brews that are years ahead because he likes to watch them do their homework. By the time his OWLs come around he’s already learning spells from Advanced Potions in his downtime. More than once, Professor Selvig has thought about letting him test into the NEWT level classes but it would mess up his schedule and Professor Coulson thought it best to keep him with his own year for now.


  * He has a pet tarantula (that Steve swears it must be a baby acromantula or something) that he named Lillian. Everyone hates her because she gets out of her tank at least once a month.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want~ [[shinok0]](https://shinok0.tumblr.com/) maybe we could hang out or something~


	2. Steve, Bucky, & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, James, and Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mashes these universes together because I can*

**Steven Grant Rogers “Captain”**

  * Gryffindor (Honestly the hat was barely touching his head before it placed him in Gryffindor. The little blonde 11 year old was ecstatic, to be sure)


  * Muggleborn (Steven and Bucky have a hard time relating to a lot of Wizarding stuff at first because of how they were raised. Neither of them knew about magic until weird stuff started happening as they got closer and closer to 11 years old. They’re usually the one’s people go to when they have weird questions about how muggles do things.)


  * Quidditch Captain since 3rd year, plays as a Beater. Damn near everyone, even people outside of their house, calls him Captain.


  * After showing up first year constantly sick and in the Hospital Wing more than a few times a month for health reasons or for defending other students, Professor Erskine takes it upon himself to use the Militus Potion he’s been experimenting with for years on Rogers. Seeing Steve as the perfect candidate he offers it to the kid at the end of first year after several tests of his character. Steve comes back 2nd year as a much stronger kid (and taller too, like are you a 4th year kind of tall) much to everyone's surprise except for Bucky because he was there the whole summer.


  * Erskine mysteriously leaves during the middle of 2nd year (Replaced by Professor Selvig) and is never heard from again. Most say he was killed by those dark Hydra wizards or maybe the Dark Lord (surprise, it's Thanos, not moldy-voldy)


  * The potion made him stronger physically, less susceptible to disease, fixed all of his ailments and disorders he once had. He's all over the Daily Prophet as a miracle kid but his mom does her best to keep him out of the spotlight as much as possible.


  * Hates bullies, and is fiercely protective over all of the younger students but especially those in his own house. Steve ends up taking the role of damn near everyone in Gryffindor’s big brother.


  * Butts heads with Stark all the time but they're still largely in the same friend group so they get along well enough.


  * Steve becomes a prefect in 5th year and takes his position very seriously. He tries to be as fair as possible in most cases. He does let a lot of harmless stuff slide, though, because everyone knows he’s a big softie.


  * His favorite class is Charms. The Professor told him that his Shield charm is honestly one of the strongest he’s ever seen. It comes naturally to him to cast and he’s able to keep it up for much longer than most other magical folk. He’s also great in Defense Against the Dark Arts.


  * His Patronus is a golden retriever and Buck always makes fun of him for it just because it's so incredibly, ridiculously fitting that he can't help but laugh every time he sees the damn thing. The two often used the charm over the summer when they weren't able to be at each other’s houses. Both got really good at the spell because of it. Steve was really happy to know another spell to protect people with, even if dementors were few and far between outside of Azkaban.


  * Steve does really well in Care of Magical Creatures. He has a knack for reading their body language really well and often times they can sense his strength, even when he didn’t have it physically. He has a lot of respect for most creatures and they reward him with good behavior. It also sent him into an asthma attack first year when a hippogriff decided that it was time for Steve to go flying with her. Buck had to rush him to the Hospital Wing for the 2nd time that week.


  * His mother passes away the summer after 4th year from Tuberculosis that she contracted from a patient at a muggle hospital where she worked as a nurse. Steve is immediately taken in by Bucky’s family as he has no other close & living family. Steve moves back into the house for a while (with Buck) after they graduate. 



* * *

 

**James Buchanan Barnes “Bucky”**

  * Gryffindor (He might have been put in another house if not for the fact that he wanted to protect Steve and he couldn't do that if they were separated. As soon as the hat went on his head, James **_told_** the hat that he was in Gryffindor, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He had to be in the same House as Rogers because that little shit needs someone to keep him line and out of trouble. He had a hard enough time protecting him without magic and now what’s he supposed to do! Gotta keep a leash or a tracking spell on that kid.)


  * Muggleborn… kind of? Half-blood maybe. Both of his parents are actually squibs that have raised their children as muggles until all of their children show signs of magical ability. Buck is the eldest of four children and would do damn near anything for his two younger sisters and baby brother.


  * On the Quidditch team, basically acts as Co-Captain even though no one asked (or wanted, oops) him to do that. He definitely picks up the role when Steve is caught up in prefect duties. He plays beater alongside Steve because they make a pretty unbeatable team. They both have a devastating swing, so you want to stay far, far away from any bludgers coming from them.


  * His family ends up becoming a bit like the Weasleys where the hat keeps putting all the Barnes siblings in the same house, all dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Everyone knows not to mess with the younger ones too because Buck will hex your ass into next week if it gets back to him.
    * “ _Another_ ** _Barnes_** , eh? I know exactly where to put you… Gryffindor!”


  * He excels at dueling and Defense Against the Dark Arts from day one. He has deadly aim with a wand and no one wants to be at the receiving end of it.


  * Barnes flirts with every attractive witch or wizard under the sun so long as they aren't blood purists. He's definitely got a reputation around school and doesn't ever settle with one person for very long. He’s familiar with rejection though and plays it off good-naturedly. He is often friends with his ex-lovers or people who turn him down. He’s got an infectious personality that's hard to ignore unless you're particularly stuck-up.


  * His Patronus is a wolf, a bit small for now but as he gets older it seems to do the same as well.


  * He and Sam have made it their past time to prank Steve as much as they possible can (all in good fun). But they eventually learn to stop doing that when Steve gets too good at getting them back (secretly with Barton’s help but they don't need to know that).


  * He shares a pet owl with Steve that they use to send letters back and forth to their parents. James gets a lot of howlers from his mother for his behavior and letters that get sent home from the school. After first year he learned to make sure to open the red envelopes outside, like way outside near the forbidden forest.



* * *

 

**Samuel Thomas Wilson**

  * Hufflepuff


  * Half-Blood


  * He’s on the Quidditch team as a Chaser.


  * Mostly because he gets to fly all the time when he’s on the team. He’s pretty obsessed with brooms and flying to be honest. He's the kid that knows every spec and detail about any broom, just tell him the brand and the year. He was on a toy broom before he could walk.
    * “Mr. Wilson you know full well that you can't use your broom inside the castle! I don't care if you're late for class, Mr. Wilson. You have to use your legs to get there! And don't run!”


  * He **_loves_** messing with Bucky. They're tentatively friends because of Steve but, wow, they do love to bicker whenever they're in the same room. When Gryffindor plays Hufflepuff, Buck will make it a point to hit Sam as much as he can maneuver. However, they work surprisingly well in class together. Especially when their main goal is to do better than Stark, it works about half the time.


  * He does best in Defense Against the Dark Arts. His father is an Auror so Sam gets a lot of help over the summer because of tips from him.


  * He has a tawny owl named Redwing because of his peculiar ginger-colored feathers. Sam spends a lot of time grooming and taking care of him, because of that they have an oddly close bond with one another. Redwing will do a lot more for Sam than a normal owl would.


  * His patronus is a falcon, specifically a _falcon_ because Clint likes to argue about it. Either way they've been deemed the bird bros over how much they obsess over the creatures.


  * Sam, more often than not, has become the advice friend due to his generally calm, level-headed nature. He does really well as a mediator between two people having an argument and has been known to help solve a lot of other students problems. His mother is a muggle psychiatrist so he also knows how to approach others when their anxiety is too high or if they're having a panic attack about something. If he doesn't know how to deal with a problem he’ll often write his mom about it if it's not something particularly urgent.


  * He’s looking to follow in his father’s footsteps by becoming an Auror right out of school.


  * His best friend since preschool, Riley, dies the summer after 3rd year protecting his family from dark wizards. Sam was there visiting when it happened and tried to save him. He tries to put on that he’s okay but it's definitely something that's changed him for life and only fuels his desire to become an Auror. After that he becomes more protective over his family and friends.


  * He doesn't understand why they always spend so much time in the Gryffindor common room when the Hufflepuff one is so much more comfortable.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want~ [[shinok0]](https://shinok0.tumblr.com/) maybe we could hang out or something~


	3. Clint, Natasha, Pietro, & Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clinton, Natalia, Pietro, & Wanda

**Clinton Francis Barton “Clint”**

  * Hufflepuff


  * Half-Blood



> His mom is a muggle and his dad’s a wizard. They live out on a farm in the countryside but no one, except for Nat, knows where it’s located. He also has a few very young siblings that turned out to be non-magical. He doesn’t speak about his family besides his father because of the rumors about Hydra wizards seeking out people like them.

  * He knows the castle inside and out. He and Nat made a pretty detailed map of the entire castle that they only share between the two of them. He often drops down from the ceiling having found a secret network of vents above the dungeons that nobody knew was there until 3rd year. They were only half finished before the project was abandoned for other improvements to the school. He mostly uses his knowledge to prank the crap out of people. The only person he wouldn’t dare do anything to is Nat because he’s 1000% sure that he would end up dead on the steps in front of the Great Hall if he even thought about it.


  * He sneaks into the kitchen almost every night because he can and it’s right across the hall, so why not? He always comes back to his dorm with a lot of weird snacks. The house elves there have a huge soft spot for him and always leave the good stuff for him when they can.


  * Ob-fucking-sessed with Quidditch and flying because he gets to be up so high. He has a thing for heights. So, of course he’s on the team, he has a huge say in making plays and strategies too. He’s their team’s Seeker because he has impeccable eyesight and is always able to pick out the snitch in all that chaos because he sees better from afar. He gives in during 6th year and becomes team captain because the last one graduated the year prior and no one else was as qualified.


  * The kind of kid who could be near the top of his class if he wanted to but Clint is way too laid back about it. As long as he passes with decent enough grades he doesn't mind (which honestly is an E in most cases but he’ll settle for an Acceptable in divination, he never he's less than an O in DADA or Herbology).


  * His best class is Herbology. He has a surprising amount of knowledge on plants because his father’s farm is largely dedicated to magical plants. If he isn't sneaking around you can find him half covered in dirt up in a tree somewhere as he tries to study the vascular structure of leaves or something.
    * He tried to do that in the Whomping Willow one time and ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week with a broken leg.


  * Clint and Sam often bond over flying. On really nice days you can find them outside racing each other. Pietro often joins in halfway through the day and beats them both 9 times out of 10.


  * He also has a few odd muggle hobbies, including archery. One time he got the bright idea to try and practice shooting while flying. Let's just say that he sent a few different students to the hospital wing that day. Surprisingly not because he shot anyone, he just fell _a lot_  and they happened to be under him. He got put in detention for a month because of it. His bow and arrows were confiscated because it's very explicitly written that you're **_not_** supposed to bring weapons into the school. He also worked on his aim a lot over the summer.



> He didn't actually bring in the bow and arrow. He transfigured them off of a statue on the fifth floor but whatever. He wasn't stupid enough to bring his favorite set to school.

  * Clint spends a lot of time in the Owlery just taking care of the birds. Even if they really don't need to be taken care of. He always comes back with nicks and cuts from their talons and it's to the point that all of his friends know the spell to seal wounds like nobody’s business.


  * He became an unregistered animagus the same time as Natasha. He takes the form of a hawk, his Patronus is the same.



> “Must be because you like birds too much.”   
>  “What do you mean, too much? Birds are great!”   
>  “You have owl shit on your shoe and you haven't even noticed because you've been spending too much time in the Owlery. You like birds too much.”

  * He knows about half as many languages as Natasha. Partly because he spends so much time on Quidditch.



* * *

 

**Natalia Alianovna Romanoff “Natasha”**

  * Slytherin 



> Nat is the kind of person that floats around in a lot of different friend circles (often with Clint at her side) and doesn’t get too close to many people on purpose. She doesn’t show off her House colors most of the time so it’s sometimes a mystery to people as to what house she’s actually in.

  * Pureblood



> She actually comes from a strict family of blood purists but she doesn't actually care about it herself. She's shunned for it at home and by a lot of people in her House for it. She spends a lot of time in other common rooms and only goes back to her dorm to study or sleep until she befriends the twins.

  * Romanoff excels in transfiguration, especially self-transfiguration. There's a rumor that’s been going around since 3rd year that she’s an unregistered animagus



> Spoilers, she _is_ an unregistered animagus. She’s a spider. It actually only happened after the rumors started circulating. Clint is also an unregistered animagus, he’s a bird. They both use it to spy on people.

  * Prefect from 5th to 7th year, isn’t very strict about it because unless someone is seriously hurt then she doesn’t really care. She does secretly love taking points from her own House, though.


  * She knows the castle inside and out too, maybe even better than Clint. Knows every secret passage way and hidden room it has to offer. She and Clint often show up seemingly out of nowhere and no one will know how they got there in the first place or how those two always manage to make it to class before them.


  * She knows way too many languages, including Mermish. You can sometimes see her hanging out in the lake with the mermaids through the windows in the Slytherin Common room.


  * In that same vein, her second best class is Study of Ancient Runes. Her memory is impeccable so remembering stuff for class only takes one study session at most. Nat and Clint have taken to passing notes in runes or Latin just because. Nat is also the only one who knows sign language in their grade so they rely on that for private conversations as well.


  * She hasn’t been able to cast a corporeal patronus just yet but she works on it a lot in her spare time. 



> She does it after they leave school. It’s a spider of some kind. Steve swears it’s an acromantula but Steve swears that every spider is an acromantula because he’s afraid of spiders. _He **refuses** to admit that though_.

  * Nat and Clint are veritable wellsprings of knowledge when it comes to in-school gossip. Need to find out if someone has a crush on you? Who put your potions book in the girls’ loo on the third floor? Who got into a fight with the giant squid during lunch? Ask those two! If they don't know they can sure as hell find out for you…  For a price. (A favor, more gossip, or actual money in Stark’s and Thor’s case)



* * *

 

**Pietro Maximoff**

  * Slytherin


  * Half-Blood


  * Transfers in his second year from Durmstrang, in a year below Steve & Co.


  * Slytherin’s Seeker purely on speed alone. Somehow he’s quicker on a broom than anyone else in the school. In 4th year, he’s given a top of the line Nimbus and all you see of him for a month is just a gust of wind and a blur.


  * Pietro is a smart kid when he wants to be but more often than not his brain works faster than others in his class. Thus, he gets bored really, _really_  easily and likes to cause trouble just for something interesting to happen. Wanda often tried to reel him in but stops before she gets stuck with a week’s worth of detention too.


  * In his 3rd year, Tony bet him 50 galleons that he couldn’t run literally everywhere for an entire month. Guess who lost 50 galleons that month? Also, guess who got 23 separate detentions that month?


  * Piet has been taken under Buck’s and Tony’s metaphorical wing to learn how to be a ‘ladies man’ here at Hogwarts. Lord have mercy on any witch (or wizard) that happens to be the target of their affections when these three are in the same room.


  * Pietro’s best subject is technically flying but they only teach that to First Years so it doesn't really count. His second best subject is surprisingly Astronomy. He has an intense fondness for stars and charts because it reminds him of back home in Sokovia when he would watch the stars at night with his sister.


  * Pietro is fiercely protective of his younger (by 12 minutes) twin. They made a pact upon transferring that they would be in the same house and stuck to it. They can pretty much always be found together, or at least in the same room most days. Piet tends to get a little lonely and clingy if he goes most of the day without seeing his twin. Their schedules don't line up exactly because Wanda chose to take Divination instead of Study of Ancient Runes.


  * He doesn't talk a lot on their one year at Durmstrang. It's not that they are particularly horrible there but he doesn't like to be reminded of the harsh environment with even harsher students and staff. The twins have a much better fit at Hogwarts and relish every moment of it until summer.


  * Because Sokovia is pretty far, they stay at the school most holidays until both Maximoff twins get their apparition license during sixth year. Pietro is actually pretty annoyed once Wanda gets her license because she takes up scaring her twin by jumping out at him whenever she can at home.


  * After Pietro saves Clint from a particular brutal group of Slytherins that disarmed him, they become fast friends. They have a lot of snarky banter that eventually devolves into bickering before someone breaks it up. They’re constantly in a prank war with the other trying to one-up each other as much as possible without getting caught by staff.


  * Surprisingly he’s made a prefect in 5th year. The Professor Coulson vouches for the idea and thinks that giving him some responsibility will help him settle down a bit. He actually takes to the position quite well and doesn’t abuse his power all that often. I mean, c’mon, he does let a few really good pranks slide when he catches people. Plus, who _doesn’t_ make out in the broom closet on the 4th floor? It’s prime real estate.



* * *

 

**Wanda Maximoff**

  * Half-blood



> Their mother is a muggle and their father was a pureblood wizard that had an affair with her for a while before leaving her alone. She knew enough about the Wizarding world to get by with two magical children.

  * Slytherin



> The twins had pact that they would both be in the same house. So, whoever went first that was the house that the other had to be in as well.

  * Transfers in her second year from Durmstrang, in a year below Steve & Co.


  * Her best class is Divination. It's to the point where her predictions are often terrifyingly accurate. The twins have started a secret side business doing fortunes or tea readings on the weekends. Pietro acts as an unnecessary bodyguard and errand boy because he can and really just wants a cut of the profits. Not that Wanda wouldn't share with him either way. They make a ton of extra money the closer it gets to Valentine's Day or Christmas the one year there was a Yule Ball.


  * She also does really well in Charms too. She was the first in her class to use the Levitation charm and she uses it with incredible accuracy. She’s able to use it on damn near everything, a few people are convinced that she just has telekinesis.


  * For some reason the resident ghosts have taken a shining to the girl. Even Peeves tends to leave her alone most days.


  * She’s also fiercely protective over her twin. She keeps particularly nasty witches away with a hex... or five. You have to be on Wanda’s good side of you want to even think about dating or messing around with Pietro.


  * Her and Nat grow really close once Pietro saves Clint from that group of Slytherins. Nat weasels a lot of gossip from Wanda and her predictions. She also acts a lot like Wanda’s older sister, becoming very protective over the younger Maximoff. The boys always try to barge in on their girl nights but the stairs to the girls’ dorms is always a big deterrent. Wanda teaches Nat Sokovian too. They have a lot of secret conversations that way.




	4. Thor, Loki, & T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, & T'Challa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I'm back lol, staff list will be up in a bit once I edit it again. After that I'll post the Sorting Ceremony request I got! ♥

**Thor Odinson**

  * Pureblood



> As close to Wizarding royalty as you can get (in the UK). His father is the Minister of Magic and has been for decades, consistently being re-voted into power. They are also a part of one of, if not the oldest purebloods families in the Wizarding World. The Odinson bloodline stretches back into the times before the Infinity Stones were formed.

  * Gryffindor 



> The hat debated for a while whether or not to put him in Slytherin because of his background but decided the boisterous little boy was best suited to the Lion’s house.

  * Nicknamed “Prince Thor”, “Your Majesty”, “Your Highness”, etc. He soaks that shit up his first few years at Hogwarts. He humbles out as time goes on but the nicknames already stuck so he lets people do what they want. 


  * Both Thor and Loki have a particular way of speaking that's a product of so much time spent with old pureblood families. Sam still corrects him that ‘Wilson’ is fine, man. He really doesn’t have to say “Samuel, son of Wil” every time he’s introducing him to someone new. Thor’s particular way of speaking is also **_very, very loud._  **Once his voice stops breaking it’s particularly _booming_  to the point that he has to be reminded every. single. _fuckING._  day. to use his inside voice.


  * His family owns a lot of old artifacts including a magical hammer that “you can only pick up if you're worthy”. It also supposedly generates lightning when you swing it. Everyone else is convinced that it's a regular hammer charmed not to be able to get picked up by anyone at all besides Thor and his father. They would never tell anyone otherwise, though.



> Steve moved it a little once, when he and Bucky visited over the summer, without thinking but didn’t tell anyone because it made him nervous. Whenever he’s home and no one’s around Loki tries moving it quite often. 

  * He's constantly surrounded by his friends and outside of that circle is a gaggle of pureblood girls trying to vie for his attentions but Thor can be pretty oblivious if you aren't direct in your approach. He's an overall very friendly person and can be seen as overly affectionate if you don't know him. He loves to give bear hugs instead of shaking hands or regular not-bone-crushing hugs.


  * His favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures because he loves all the fantastical creatures that show up in that class. He has a good handle on most animals and their care. Unfortunately for the professor, Thor also loves learning about which beasts he can take in a fight. He ends up in the Hospital Wing quite often because of this fact. The professor quickly learned to ban him from certain demonstrations because there are only so many times you can try to fight a hippogriff.



> The professor consistently reminds him that hippogriffs are fierce creatures that demand respect and DO NOT like being punched. The professor also low-key hates him.

  * He also really loves dueling. He uses powerful spells to knock his opponents off their feet and gets a bit cocky when he wins too often. There are a few people that know how to put him in his place, though.


  * He’s a Chaser on the Quidditch team and is always complaining about how he should be captain but inside he knows that Steve is best at the job. He can easily sub out for a beater if Steve or Buck happen to be out, though. 


  * He bumps into Clint a lot at night in the kitchens because he likes to steal the leftover pastries when he gets hungry at night. A Muggleborn student let him try poptarts once when they got sent some from home and he keeps trying to get the house elves to make it for him but they never quite get it right. He’ll happily eat any of their “mistakes” though. Plus it's really easy to bribe him with the promise of poptarts since they aren't normally allowed to go out to muggle shops all that often, even over the summer.


  * To be fair, you don’t really need to bribe him for most things. He’s honestly a very sweet kid. Once he’s hit his growth spurt he becomes a bit of gentle giant, he naturally takes on positions of leadership without having to be told to do so. He’s never given the position of Prefect or Headboy but most people around the school know you can go to him for help if you need it.


  * He’s only been able to cast a corporeal patronus a few times but when it worked it took the form of a ram.



 

* * *

 

**Loki Odinson* (Laufeyson)**

  * Half-blood



> He thinks he’s pureblood until he finds out about his birth parents during 5th year. There’s a whole lot of drama over it during that year and in 6th year he comes back with the last name Laufeyson instead. It's not a legal change but everyone outside of staff and family have taken to using the other last name for fear of retribution from the young wizard. He hated being lied to for so long that he pushed away most of his family. Thor was pretty heartbroken over the whole ordeal because Loki has distanced himself considerably.

  * Slytherin (A year below Thor)


  * Quite clever in all manners of magic, Loki is near the top of his class for his year. He definitely carries a certain finesse as compared to his elder brothers preference to brute force magic. His best class is transfiguration, able to transform objects, animals, and himself into whatever he wants with relative ease.


  * He’s only been able to cast an incorporeal patronus but doesn’t see much point in trying either.


  * Despite it being his favored color, Loki Odinson does not have a green thumb. Thus, he must make up for it in other ways in Herbology in order to stay near the top of his class. Transfiguring the plant whenever possible is his go-to but sometimes the plant remains unaffected by such magic so simpler means of switching pots and copying what others are doing come in handy as well. He still complains about not being able to hear well enough after an incident with a mandrake root in his younger years.


  * Barton or Maximoff may say differently but if Loki is the king of anything in Hogwarts, it is playing pranks on anyone and everyone in the school and somehow getting away with it every time. Almost every time anyway but he definitely has a way of sweet talking his way out of detentions when it comes to the weaker-willed professors.



> More than once he broke into the Great Hall in the middle of the night to charm every bench (even Slytherin’s) to stick to whoever sat down. Half the student body was stuck in the Great Hall for the whole day because they had to be removed one by one and class had to be cancelled. There was also that time there was a golden-maned horse with six legs parading around the school like it was normal. Took about an hour of dispelling to realize it was actually a transfigured Thor who honestly had been having the time of his life.

  * He spends an inordinate amount of time in the library just reading through book after book, if he’s not up to some kind of mischief, in class, or eating that’s usually where you’ll find him. The librarian has gotten a soft spot for the young boy over time when she’s normally a very stern woman but it’s hard to be mad when someone so young who enjoys books as much as you do. She’s bailed him out of a couple mishaps before because of this and he’s been forever grateful since for keeping his streak of not getting caught. He’s also really into muggle fiction as well, though he may be loathe to admit it depending on his mood and who he’s accompanied by. He may or may not be able to quote most of Shakespeare’s works by heart but he wouldn’t admit that either.


  * He’s not particularly a fan of muggles per se but he tolerates them more than a lot of other pureblood witches and wizards. Raised as the Minister’s son, he carries himself as if he really was royalty and it makes him come off as standoffish, even to other magical folk. He’s also got a bit of a god complex too, so that tends to put most people off. His friends often seem superficial at best and he knows this, thus he sticks to a very minute number of people that he is able to confide in. This number dwindles a bit once the rumors of his true parentage come to light.  



 

* * *

 

**T’Challa**

  * Pureblood


  * Hufflepuff


  * Uagadou transfer student in 4th year (Same year as Thor) along with his sister Shuri (Same year as Wanda). He wanted to experience school outside of Africa, so he chose to go to Hogwarts.


  * He is an actual prince from Wakanda. People are still in awe of that to the point where it seems like he’s hard to approach. However, he’s actually a very loyal and wonderful friend once you get to know him. He’s kind of the pinnacle of Hufflepuff to be fair. Fiercely protective over those he cares for and loyal to a fault.


  * Registered animagus, it’s a common practice to undergo both at Uagadou and in Wakanda. Surprise, surprise, he takes the form of a large black panther (essentially a melanistic leopard). His patronus is the same animal.


  * If you've legitimately lost something, T’Challa is the boy who can find it. It was always said the Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders but T’Challa takes the cake in this regard. If he can't find whatever it is, it's probably gone forever or too well hidden to accessed by a student.


  * It's no surprise, coming from Uagadou, that his best subject is Transfiguration. He’s well beyond his years in the subject compared to the rest of the student body. To be fair, he excels in almost all subjects as he recognizes that, because he will be king one day, his education is paramount.


  * T’Challa shares a cat with his sister, his name is Umsobo. He’s a black oriental shorthair who is also part kneazle. When they’re not in class or in the Great Hall, he can often be found draped around their shoulders. Umsobo hates Tony for some reason and is the only animal that is comfortable with Bruce petting him for some reason.


  * Instead of an owl, they have a thick-billed raven that delivers their letters.


  * He writes his father often, almost every other day if he isn’t too busy studying. Their family is very close knit and being on an entirely different continent makes the homesickness that much worse, even if they can meet with just a flick of their wands. T’Chaka loves to send gifts once a month and T’Challa tends to share them with his close friends because they love learning about his home.


  * T’Chaka, his father, dies shortly after the end of 6th year, making him king of Wakanda as their mother died long before he started school. Because he is not yet of age, his Uncle becomes regent until his 18th birthday. He does return to Hogwarts to finish his final year but Shuri stays home in Wakanda to finish her schooling. He comes back with a much more reserved personality that no one faults him for.


  * Nat keeps trying to get T’Challa to teach her Wakandan but he doesn’t do it because he likes messing with her. Whenever his sister is around he’ll purposefully speak to her in their native tongue. She does pick up a few phrases from this behavior though, which he’s surprisingly proud of her for being able to do so.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the main people! After the Staff/Whoever else list goes up it'll be oneshots of Whoever x Reader, so feel free to request stuff here or on my tumblr shinok0


	5. Honorable Mentions and Notable Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of other people that might show up when necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA I’m too lazy to flesh them out  
> Either that or I don’t know enough about them to flesh them out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Scott Edward Harris Lang**

  * Muggleborn
  * Gryffindor



**James Rupert Rhodes**

  * Half-blood
  * Ravenclaw
  * Prefect, Head Boy in 7th Year mostly due to the fact that he’s better at following the rules than Steve.



**Virginia “Pepper” Potts**

  * Muggleborn
  * Ravenclaw



**Jane Foster**

  * Muggleborn
  * Ravenclaw



**Darcy Lewis**

  * Half-blood
  * Slytherin



**Sharon Carter**

  * Hufflepuff
  * Half-blood
  * Peg’s younger cousin
  * A year below Peggy, same year as the twins



**Margaret Elizabeth Carter “Peggy”**

  * Gryffindor
  * Half-blood
  * Sharon’s cousin, acts like her big sister
  * Prefect, Head Girl in 7th year



**Helen Cho**

  * Ravenclaw
  * Pureblood
  * Also an assistant to the mediwitch since 3rd year alongside Bruce



**Vision**

  * **?????**
  * **???**
  * I dunno what to do with Vision in this tbh lmao



**Matthew Murdock**

  * Gryffindor
  * Muggleborn
  * Is blinded the summer after first year when a dark wizard attacks and blows up Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.
  * An unknown combination of ingredients blinds him (and kills several other people) but heightened his other senses beyond anything thought possible.



**Franklin Percy "Foggy" Nelson**

  * Slytherin
  * Half-Blood



**Karen Page**

  * Hufflepuff
  * Half-blood 



**Sif & the Warriors Three **

  * Pureblood
  * Gryffindor
  * Thor's core friend group



**Brock Rumlow**

  * Slytherin
  * Half-Blood



**Justin Hammer**

  * Slytherin
  * Pureblood



**Aldrich Killian**

  * Ravenclaw
  * Muggleborn



 

* * *

  

##  **Staff List**

**Nicholas Joseph Fury**

  * Headmaster, often absent unless he’s really needed at the school
  * “ _Retired_ ” Auror 
  * It’s rare that someone calls him Professor Fury. Unless it’s a formal situation, most people just call him Fury.



**Phillip J. Coulson**

  * Deputy Headmaster
  * Charms Professor
  * Head of Gryffindor House



**Maria Hill**

  * Head of Hufflepuff House
  * Transfiguration Professor
  * Also teaches the Apparition lessons for 6th and 7th years



**Abraham Erskine**

  * Head of Ravenclaw House (former)
  * Potions Professor
  * Works part-time in the Dept. of Mysteries



**Erik Selvig**

  * Head of Ravenclaw House (After Erskine disappears)
  * Potions Professor
  * Comes in after Erskine leaves during the middle of 2nd year.



**Chester Phillips**

  * Caretaker
  * Doesn’t hesitate to use magic to subdue troublesome students
  * Has a secret soft spot for the House Elves even though they avoid him



**Alexander Pierce**

  * Head of Slytherin House
  * Study of Ancient Runes Professor



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I haven't seen Ant-Man so that's why Scoot-toots is here and not like an actual thing lol. Also after this the actual oneshots go up! I've got one almost done and another in the works so feel free to send in more requests if you want~


	6. The Sorting Ceremony (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the oneshots start!
> 
> via Genobeaner on Ao3:  
> “This was a very cool idea to write about! Maybe you can write about the avengers seeing reader under the sorting hat and hoping they'd be in their house. Then it comes true!.. or not o:”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a little different than I intended but I think I like it? lol ah well, I'm glad it's done.
> 
> In this, the reader is in the same grade as Loki, Wanda, and Pietro. However, this isn't going to include Wanda and Pietro because they don't show up till their 2nd year as transfers from Durmstrang. Peter is 2 years below them, so he’s not here either. Admittedly, I left this open ended since I didn’t really want to choose the reader’s house for them lol. So, sorry it leaves off on a bit of a kind-of-not-really cliffhanger, I guess. Y/N = Your Name. L/N = Last Name. Oh, also you're a muggleborn orphan. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cautiously, you board the fiery red train after carefully storing away most of your belongings. Knowing it was going to be a decent-sized journey, you kept a book with you, tucked under your arm, to read in case you got bored on the way. The whistle for final boarding pierced the air above all the hustle and bustle of the train station as you wandered the corridors for an empty compartment. Ms. Pritchard, the new and much nicer manager at the orphanage, had already left as soon as you boarded, so you didn’t bother to look out the window as the train pulled out of the station. There were so many kids around and as exciting as the first day of Wizarding school is, you didn't fancy staying in the regular seats for however long this ride was going to be.

After quite a few cars you finally found an empty compartment to settle down in as the train began to move. You plopped down on one of the seats next to the window and pulled out the small table under the window to rest your book on for the time being. You could see different people pass from time to time but since you, as a muggleborn, didn’t know anyone else on the train no one would be stopping in to see a familiar face. After about an hour of watching the scenery roll past, you plucked your book off of the small table and began to read.

About half an hour passed of you being so thoroughly absorbed in your book that you barely noticed the compartment door slide open until the friendly intruder spoke to you.

“Hey, is it alright if we join you in here? The other compartments are pretty full.”

The new voice made you jump slightly, snapping your book shut in the process. You groaned and looked down at it, knowing you’d have to skim through to find your place again. You gave them a wary smile and nodded timidly, not expecting six students to pile into the compartment despite there only being five unoccupied seats. You squished closer to the window to allow for some extra space.

Of the six kids that entered, there were two tall blonde boys, a girl with sleek red hair, a boy with black hair and a smug face, a kid with brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a sandy-haired boy dressed in a shocking amount of purple. Once everyone seemed settled, the purple guy being forced to stand near the window since no one wanted to make room besides you, you introduced yourself nervously.

“H-hi, I’m Y/N. Y/N L/N. I’m a first year,” you said as you hugged your book to your chest. The sandy-haired boy took it upon himself to introduce everyone.

“The rest of us are second years. I’m Clint Barton, Hufflepuff. This is Natali-” the girl swatted his arm and he yelped before continuing, “I mean, this is NATASHA Romanoff, a Slytherin.” The girl nodded at you and you gave a small smile in return.

Clint pointed at smug face, “Next to her is Tony Stark, Gryffindor, and before he insists, I doubt you've heard of him.” Tony gives a sour face towards Clint. “Freakishly tall for a 12-year-old here is Steve Rogers, another Gryffindor, you might've seen him in the Prophet. Kid used to be tiny.”

You turn your head to the side curiously but shook your head no. “To be honest, if I'm supposed to recognize anyone's names, I'm pretty sure I won't. I'm… What was the term Ms. Hill said…? Oh right, I'm a muggleborn? So I honestly don't know a whole lot about magic or the Wizarding community. I learned a bit from my books but not about stuff happening now. Ms. Hill was the one to find me in the orphanage I live in and helped me buy supplies and stuff. Ms. Pritchard, the new manager, told me she was a… what was it? Oh, yeah she’s a squib, supposedly. ”

“Wait, orphanage? So you don't have any family?,” Steve asked, a sad look crossed his doe-eyed face.

You let out a huff of amusement. “What else would I be staying at an orphanage for, Rogers? Clearly my parents left me there to socialize with the other kids and forgot to pick me up,” you said sarcastically with a smirk, hiding your own bitterness. The brown-haired boy next to you let out a bark of a laugh and clapped a hand on your shoulder amicably, distracting you from the feeling. “I like this one already. A bit feisty for a first year. James Buchanan Barnes, everyone calls me Bucky, though.”

You nodded at him and your smirk turned into a full-blown smile that, unbeknownst to you, made a few different hearts in the room flutter just a bit. The other blond boy, hair quite a bit longer than Steve’s, stuck out his hand in your direction and smiled. “Thor Odinson. It is an honor and pleasure to meet you, Y/N L/N.” You shook his hand, a bit shocked by the more formal language coming from a kid only a year older than you.

“Don't worry about, _Prince_ Thor there. He always talks like that. Purebloods can be like that sometimes. His father is the Minister of Magic,” Tony spoke. Blatantly ignoring Tony, Thor gave you a warm smile and retracted his hand.

“I have a brother in your year. He is called Loki. He’s a bit of a trickster so try not to get on his bad side.”

You laughed and nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They stayed with you for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. Tony left briefly at one point and brought back another boy with dark curly hair, glasses, and a curious amount of scars who introduced himself as Bruce Banner, a second year Ravenclaw. The two of you talked about the book you had brought with you while the others talked amongst themselves. He had read it over the summer and was happy to finally be able to discuss the contents with someone. A friendly boy named Sam Wilson (or as Thor introduced him, Samuel, Son of Wil) stopped by as well, hovering in the doorway of the now severely overcrowded compartment to join in on the fun. They all took turns getting to know you and asking weird questions about what it's like to be an orphan or muggleborn or what it's like to live in muggle London. You ended up telling them more about yourself than you intended but you felt close with the group even though you’ve just met.

As the sun started to set, they broke off in pairs to go change into their uniforms. Mostly to avoid all going at once and having the compartment taken by any older students. You were the last to change and wanting to get to know the layout of the train you went on your own. You had unknowingly left a great impression on the lot of them during the few hours you all spent on the train together. While you were changing before they spent a good amount of timing arguing what house you would be sorted into.

Clint, who had stolen your seat, brought it up first, “You know, Y/N seems like a genuinely nice, hard-working person, did a lot to be able to make it to Hogwarts in one piece. Hufflepuff.” Only one year apart, he still saw a lot of himself from last year in you. He knows that the whole of Hufflepuff House would welcome you with open arms as your self-appointed family in the absence of your own.

Sam huffed out a laugh, “For once I agree with Barton. Definitely very Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, shove off. I mean, trying to run away from home at 10 years old? Surviving on the streets alone for a week and a half? Clearly Y/N is a Gryffindor through and through,” Stark countered. He didn't know what it was like to be without a family but he knew what it was like to want to run away from abuse and neglect. He counted you a braver soul than him for trying to do something about it.

“It takes _cunning_ and _ambition_ to want to better your surroundings like that AND to be able to survive for that long on your own as a kid without getting caught. _Clearly_ a Slytherin,” Natasha stated as she flicked her hair over her shoulder with certainty. Plus, it would be nice to have someone else to confide in within her own house, but she kept that to herself.

Bruce, on the other hand, reminded everyone that you had already read through at least half of your textbooks purely out of curiosity for the Wizarding world. Clearly you were a smart, knowledgeable person that belonged in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw. That's really when the bickering started. Even Steve, who was usually not one for inter-house bickering and rivalry, thought you’d make an excellent Gryffindor and of course the other Gryffindors agreed. A Ravenclaw Prefect passing by the compartment had to shush them for being so loud and rowdy over nothing. Thor had to reluctantly let Clint out of a headlock. He may or may not have been trying to make him give in and say you were a Gryffindor.

When you returned in your new uniform, sans House colors of course, there were a few good-natured cheers that made you a bit embarrassed but happy all the same. Even without a house yet, they were already making this place feel like home. They didn’t bring up Houses again with you there, not wanting to sway you one way or the other. It was silently decided to leave it to the Sorting Hat to know where you really belonged.

 

* * *

 

The moon rose high in the sky as you and the rest of the first years approached the castle on boats. Hushed whispers and the low creaking of wood was all that you could hear as you approached what would become your new home away from home for the next 7 years. The boat you were in rocked a bit as it approached the castle making you jump a bit. You latched onto the person next to you (a pale, dark-haired boy with bright green eyes) for a moment before you babbled out an apology before facing away from him to stare at Hogwarts Castle.

The boats docked at the water’s edge and you and your fellow first years piled out of the boats with only a few trips and falls. The groundskeeper met your group at the stairs leading to the front gate with a warm, inviting smile. At the top of the steps was a tall man, who you assumed was a professor, dressed in black, neatly pressed robes and a crooked pointy hat with a wide brim. The man introduced himself as Professor Phillip J. Coulson, the Charms professor.

He hurried you all along and led you up a dizzying series of staircases before stopping at a gargantuan wooden door. Inside the castle it was warmly lit and the yellow candle light danced along the stone walls that were covered from top to bottom in paintings that greeted and welcomed the lot of you as you passed by. There was light poking through the cracks of the door and you could hear many, many people talking on the other side that made you remember the butterflies in your stomach. You could almost make out the surprisingly booming young voice of a certain Odinson over the din of the crowd.

You push through the group a bit to be closer to the front. Off to the side closer to the professor you spotted the dark-haired boy that sat beside you on the way over. He made eye contact with you briefly, giving you a seemingly cocky smirk. You turned away quickly, embarrassed for staring, and made sure to keep your eyes on the professor as he spoke once more.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! I'd like to brief you all a bit before we head inside. Now, in a few moments, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”

He gestured to the large tapestries adorning the walls above the large wooden door.

“Now while you’re here at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking…” He eyed the dark-haired boy who only kept up his cheeky smile. “...and you will lose points. At the end of year, the House with the most points is awarded the honor of the House Cup.”

He turned to the groundskeeper who headed inside the Hall, the momentary burst of noise shocking you out of the nerves that had settled in your stomach.

“The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.”

Another staff member, a younger woman with pitch black hair that you recognized as Ms. Hill poked her head out from the large doors. She spoke quietly to the professor for a few moments before he addressed the group again.

“We’re ready for you now.”

You hastily adjusted your robes to make sure you were still presentable. You hadn't been one of the ones to fall getting out of the boats but you were still mindful of getting dirt on your new uniform. The doors opened inward automatically as the professor approached. The lot of you followed behind him like lost ducklings taking in the grandeur of the Great Hall. You were awestruck by the enchanted ceiling displaying a clear, starry sky instead of the rafters you knew to be hidden behind the illusion. You had read about all sorts of things like this in Hogwarts: A History. You spotted a few of the familiar faces you had met on the train and they all gave you encouraging smiles.

“Wait along here, please. Before we begin, Professor Fury would like to say a few words.”

A tall, intimidating dark skinned man with an eyepatch rose from the main seat at the staff’s table. He wore dark robes and his intense glare was all that was needed to silence the chatter of the returning students.

“Alright, listen up, There are a few start of term notices I have to cover. To new **_and returning_ ** students, I would like to point out that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. End of story. Our Caretaker, Mr. Phillips has also asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die in excruciating pain.”

With that, the man sat back down at the table and Professor Coulson took over again.

“When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses.”

“Loki Odinson.”

The dark haired boy you recognized from the boats stepped forward. You inwardly groaned at having nervously clutched onto the second son of the Minister of Magic. You saw a look of apprehension cross his face but he replaced it with a triumphant smile. He strode over to the stool and the old brown hat seemingly came to life once it touched his head. The seams at the brim ripped open to reveal a sort of mouth that curled as it deliberated over the head of the younger Odinson. It converses with the boy for a few moments before shouting, “Slytherin!”

A wicked grin crossed his face as he clearly made eye contact with his brother. You glanced over at Thor who had a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and sadness that disappeared as he sighed. A pretty dark-haired girl next to him rubbed his back and you brought your attention back to the front as another student was called.

You felt the nerves bubble up in your stomach as seemingly every other kid was called up to the front besides you. You snapped out of your nervous daze and looked around you to find… that was exactly the case. _You_ were the last first year to be sorted, standing stock still as Professor Coulson _finally_ called your name.

“Y/N L/N.” He said looking directly at you, it seemed as if everyone else in the hall went hushed with anticipation. You shakily moved from your spot and gingerly sat down on the creaky wooden stool. You looked around the room for half a moment, your new friends giving you encouraging smiles or thumbs up when you met their eyes. You peered up at Professor Coulson who gave you a kind smile before placing the hat on your head.

You almost jolted out of your seat as a raspy, mellow voice spoke in your head.

“Hmmm… curious. _Very_ curious one here. Difficult too. Ran away, eh? Brave and a bit foolhardy, I would think. You’re a bright one too, though… and you definitely think you have something to prove. You’ve worked hard to get where you are today, hoping to better yourself to protect your friends back home…”

“Please, please, please just pick already. I don’t want to be up here longer than I have to.” You stressed in your head. Having a potential friend in every house, you didn’t mind which one you ended up in, to be honest. Your small hands gripped the edges of your robs nervously as the hat continued to deliberate and pointedly ignored your pleas.

Unbeknownst to you, your new friends were wishing on every star in the enchanted sky above them that you would end up in their house so they could continue to see you on a daily basis. Stark even had a betting pool going on where you would end up. Oh and he was loving all the dramatics of you having to be sorted last. And it wasn’t that they couldn’t go up and speak to you if they saw you in the halls, it was just significantly easier to hang out and get to know someone in your own house. With you being in a different grade it meant that you wouldn’t share any classes, thus cutting their chances of spending time with you.

Something about you had caught their attention and made the whole group want to bring you into the fold. Granted, that group was held together tentatively, at best, by spider silk and spellotape but what would have normally ended up in them going their separate ways turned into an entire train ride of joking and laughing with the young new student. You were going to be a great addition to the team someday soon, they just wanted to be the one you were closest to here at Hogwarts.

You groaned exasperatedly as the hat drew out your sorting. “You old thing, quit being dramatic and just pick already! I’m hungry and I’m sure everyone else is too!,” you growled, realizing too late that you said that _out loud,_ a mortified look crossed your face and you buried your face in your hands _._ The entire hall burst into laughter, easing some of the built up and frankly unnecessary tension.

The hat cackled boisterously, “Right then. I know exactly where to put you!”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he shouted the name.

The cheers erupted from your new House’s table before the hat even got to the last syllable. It would have taken you a second to understand what he said if not for your friends beckoning you over. You quickly puttered off, sitting at the table of what would become you new family for the next seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Genobeamer for the idea! Hope it's at least okay lol. Requests are still open! So feel free to leave those, if you want.
> 
> Upcoming:  
> 1\. Steve Rogers/Slytherin!Reader (Secret relationship)  
> 2\. Loki / Slytherin!Reader (Helping him after he finds out he's adopted)  
> 3.  
> 4.  
> 5.


	7. Can't Help Falling (Steve Rogers x Slytherin!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **via daphnegreen4 on Ao3:** “Do you think you can do a Steve xReader where the reader is Steve's girlfriend but they keep the it secret because she's a slythren and she doesn't want to ruin his reputation, that is until he gets hurt during a Qudditch match. I would also like to request (if possible) that the reader be Afrian-American (I guess I'm requesting a shameless self-insert) Thanks! Can't wait to read what you come up with foreasonable this and the rest of this work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Fluff, a lot of kisses, like a lot seriously lol, Angst, Quidditch-Typical Violence, Injured Steve, one swear word  
>  **Word Count:** ~5705 (bc apparently I can never be brief lmao)
> 
> Hope I did this prompt justice! I don't know how I feel about the end but I would've gone on forever if I didn't end it there lol. Also, admittedly, I always end up not describing the reader much when I write so hopefully there’s enough in there to get that she’s black (she also has her natural hair too). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ And of course I had to make it more dramatic with a little bit of pureblood/muggleborn bullshit lmao.

Night had just settled in at the castle, you and Steve were slowly making your way through the empty halls and classrooms, the warm candlelight making the shadows dance as you walked. It was about an hour before curfew and Steve was making his rounds as a Gryffindor prefect. You had your arm intertwined with his as you walked, leaning your head against his shoulder. You both found it easier to spend this time together as you rarely ran into anyone on his rounds. Even then, you could easily give the excuse that you had gotten lost and he was helping you on your way.

The two of you had been keeping your relationship a secret since the end of the last school year. It was rare that you got to spend meals together, and only a few of your classes overlapped. Even then you only sat next to each other in potions. There was the occasional study session you could come up with, which largely turned into a lot of snogging in the library, but the sneaking around was starting to wear down on both of you. At first, you chose to keep it a secret to avoid the prying eyes and nosey students. If someone didn't think of Steve Rogers, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Gryffindor Prefect, as a capable older brother of sorts it was likely that they would have at least a small crush and you didn't need any jealous folks poking around in your newly budding relationship.

Not that Steve was very conscious of that fact either, now or at the beginning of your relationship. Despite his fame both in and out of school, Steven Grant Rogers was a humble boy that you had grown to lo-... like a lot. You both had spent a lot of time together over the summer, he was at your house almost every weekend in secret when he wasn't off doing Godric knows what with his best friend, Bucky Barnes. Somehow, Steve had even managed to keep your relationship secret from his best friend. Though you both suspected that Bucky knew Steve was in a relationship, he just never knew who the girl was.

You didn’t necessarily like sneaking around the castle just to spend time together but you were the one most adamant about continuing to keep your relationship a secret. It wasn't about people getting jealous or nosey at this point. It was nice at first to have something that was just between the two of you. It was also your way of protecting Steve and his reputation. Admittedly, the golden-haired boy was never one for inter-house bickering and politics so he didn't care which house you came from. That wasn't so with everyone else and you didn't want people looking down at him for having a girlfriend from his rival house. You two were opposites in more ways than one and somehow he had still managed to steal your heart.

There was also that fact that many of the people in your own house would look down on you as well, shun you even. A(n) L/N, one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families around, not just being friends with a muggleborn, which your parents would surely frown upon, but dating them. Times were growing dark and it had the potential to make Steve a target more than he already was as a muggleborn. It would likely get back to your parents as well, not that you would let them stop you. You were a strong-willed witch and nothing so ridiculous as someone’s lineage was going to keep you from dating the boy you lov– ...had serious feelings for.

“Y/N, I don’t know how much longer we can keep ‘us’ a secret. I feel like Nat is onto me, she’s been pretty suspicious of me since I said I would rather do my rounds ‘alone’.”

You sighed, knowing it would’ve made sense for them to do their rounds together even if they were prefects in separate houses.

“Ugh, once Nat knows. _Everyone_ will know by the end of the day, if not within the hour.” You said more to yourself than to him.

Natasha could keep a secret if it was necessary but something like Steve Rogers dating someone would get spread like wildfire. He gave your arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Maybe it’ll be good for us? You know as well as I do that I prefer us not being a secret anymore. I hate not being able to show off my best girl.” You looked up at him with a ‘Really?’ kind of expression, eyes filled with hope, and he returned it with a winning smile. You had been dating for months now, of course he thought you were his best girl! You chuckled at the thought but your expression quickly sobered.

You mulled over the thought of being open about your relationship with the Quidditch Captain. On the one hand, you would love to be able to speak more than a few words together outside of class. And the idea of being able to hold hands in front of everyone made butterflies bloom in your stomach. Still, you couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling that being in Slytherin would somehow ruin his otherwise sterling reputation and you didn’t want to cause more trouble for him than was necessary. Not that he would see any of it as trouble, that boy would move mountains for you.

The two of you stopped in a corridor leading out to the grounds that had archways overlooking the grass. Steve had noticed your apprehension at letting go of the secret and wanted to bring up your mood. Couldn’t have his best girl so upset, could he?

You yelped then laughed as Steve picked you up by your waist and set you down on the waist high wall, your robes protecting you from the cold, rough stone. Steve stood in front of you, both of you now level in height, with his arms on either side of your legs caging you in. He smirked, his blue eyes dark in the candlelight, and pressed his soft pink lips against yours. Your body instantly melted, losing yourself in the kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, playing with the blond hair at the base of his neck. He threaded his hands through your thick curly hair, pulling you closer to the edge of the wall and to him.

All too soon you both had to pull away to breathe. You sighed in protest as he pulled away, making him smile. He stayed close to you, pressing his forehead against yours, your mouths only centimeters apart. You pecked his cheeks a bunch til he pulled further away with a laugh.

“Snogging in the halls just before curfew, Captain? I feel like that _has to be_ against the rules. Very inappropriate behavior for a prefect,” you cooed.

He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to your lips.

“Oh there are plenty of rules I’d let you break with me, dollface,” he said with a smug look. You laughed and lightly hit his shoulder admonishingly. He laughed with you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Can’t blame me, doll. I can never get enough of you,” he smiled and you broke your gaze, no longer meeting his eyes.

He noticed the wary look on your face and pressed his forehead against yours once more, his blue eyes locked to your brown.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head, doll?”

You sighed dejectedly and broke eye contact, hands reaching up slowly to grasp at the edges of his robes. In the corner of your eye you saw the red and gold prefect badge sewn into them. His fingers, rough and calloused from quidditch, brushed against the soft brown skin of your face, bringing your attention back to him.

“I just…” You turned your head slightly to the side and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “I’ll think about… you know, not keeping our relationship a secret? I mean, you already know how I feel but I'm just saying I'll think about it, yeah?”

Steve’s expression lit up, his bright blue eyes filled with joy at the thought of being open about your relationship. You had been so steadfast in wanting to keep it a secret before that the idea of that position wavering was enough for him. He mimicked your actions earlier, peppering your brown cheeks with chaste kisses. A laugh bubbled out of you as you tried to dodge them but Steve held you in place with his arms wrapped around your waist.

“I just said I'll think about it, okay? No promises,” you giggled out. He sighed but smiled all the same, giving you just one more kiss, this time to your lips once more. “That's all I can ask for, babydoll. The day you say I can, I'll yell it from the top of the Astronomy Tower if I have to. I want everyone to know this beautiful girl is all mine.”

You let out an embarrassed huff and swat his chest with the back of your hand. “Honestly sometimes it sounds like you're getting tips from Bucky or something!” Steve barked out a laugh and helped you down from the wall, cheekily spending extra time brushing off any dirt on your robes near your bum. You slapped his hands away and he laughed. Sometimes you didn't know how anyone thought this boy was a goody-two-shoes!

You both strolled back towards the dungeons at a leisurely pace, fingers laced between you. It was probably already past curfew but you didn't care, relishing in spending more time with your boyfriend. You spent that time in a comfortable silence but still kept an eye out for any patrolling professors or wayward ghosts. He stopped you a few halls away from the Slytherin dorms, wrapping you up in his arms with the soft press of his lips against your forehead. He pulled back a bit to look down at your face.

“Will I see you at the game tomorrow, doll?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

You snickered and rested your hands on his broad chest. “Oh I’ll be there, Stevie. Just not on the side _you_ want.”

He sighed and smiled good-naturedly, running his hands down your back. “Captain of the Quidditch team and I can’t even get my best girl to be on my side.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes. “Hey, even if we weren’t keeping this–,” you gestured in between the two of you, “–a secret, I would still be rooting for Slytherin. You know, House pride and all that.”

“Aw, c’mon doll!,” he pleaded, giving you a puppy dog look that always reminded you of a golden retriever.

“I’ll cheer for you in every _other_ game you’re in but I will _always_ vouch for Slytherin,” you said with a quirk of your lips. He huffed and gave a sly smile before peppering your face with kisses. You tried to keep your giggles to a minimum, still slightly scared of getting caught by the noise you two were making as you tried to dodge his advances. He let out a breath and pulled your head to rest against his chest, his fingers running along your hair as you listened to his steady heartbeat. You could still hear his smile as he spoke, “I _guess_ that’s all I can ask for, huh?” You nodded against his chest with a smile, your cheek rubbing against his robes.

You pulled out of his arms with a sigh, holding his hand in yours. “I’ll see you tomorrow before the game, okay? Wait for me after breakfast, if you can, yeah?”

He scoffed and smiled, shifting your hands so that your fingers interlocked. “Of course, doll. I mean, I can’t go into the game without my morning kiss, right?” You gave him a knowing look before you looked away, slightly embarrassed. With only a few words this boy could have you melting with a fluttering heart in your chest and you could only wonder why you seemed to have the same effect on him. You pressed a swift kiss to his lips and pulled away.

“Steve, I lo–…” Your breath caught in your throat.

“Yeah, doll?,” a hopeful expression on his face.

You chickened out though, unable to voice your true feelings. “I– I Iove spending time with you is all.” You looked away with an embarrassed smile. “So, yeah, I'll think about not keeping us a secret,” you whispered.

Steve let out a breath and gave you a soft dopey smile. “All I can ask for, doll. You know I love spending time with you too.”

You parted ways then, both hurriedly heading back to your dorms. Tomorrow after the game, you thought to yourself. Tomorrow you would tell him your feelings.

 

* * *

 

You woke up bright and early the next day, even your roommates were still asleep with the sun just barely poking over the horizon. You dressed in all manner of green and silver, decked from head to toe in your house colors. You pulled your hair into a high puff on top of your head, pinning a green bow at the base that had a silvery metal ouroboros at the center. It was bound to be chilly out, now being the middle of November, so you wrapped your thick woolen Slytherin scarf over your shoulders, planning on actually using it once you got outside.

You roused your roommates before leaving, knowing they’d spend all day in bed if not for the game today. You made your way up to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to catch a few glimpses of your boyfriend in his gear. He was there early, as he always was before a game, surrounded by his friends from all houses. You made your way over to him, it's not like talking to him about normal stuff would let people know you were dating. You were still friends too. Plus, you liked sneaking up behind him for fun.

“Hey, Rogers. Like my outfit?”

Steve jumped in his seat, knee banging against the underside of the table. You snorted and gave him a cheeky smile, knowing he was already wearing his gear so it wouldn't have done any damage. He glanced back at you and sighed with a defeated looking smile.

“Really, L/N? I don't know if green is your color and silver is so last Quidditch season. We’re gonna take the cup this year, for sure.”

You give him a fake look of shock and clutch at your proverbial pearls in faux-indignation, earning a few snickers from his friends. “The nerve! As if any other team will beat Slytherin this season. Maximoff will have caught the snitch before anyone on your team can even blink!”

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes, scooting over some to make room for you at the table. It seemed a little bit traitorous considering it was the Gryffindor table but one glance at your outfit would have anyone knowing where your allegiance lies. It was admittedly a tight fit, being squished between him and Barnes but you didn't mind since you rarely got to sit with your boyfriend at meals. He held your hand under the table when he could, running his thumb over your knuckles assuredly. You had to scoot over when Nat kept eyeing you both suspiciously but you still relished in being able to sit next to him for a while. You had a good time messing around with his friends, betting on who would win the game today.

You stood gracefully and said your goodbyes to the table, making the excuse that you had to wake up your roommates a second time since they still weren't at breakfast after an hour. Steve made the excuse of having to use the toilet a few minutes later. You were outside of the Hall waiting for him as he exited. He pulled you into an empty corridor, resting his hands on your hips as you had yours around his neck. You giggled at the thought of someone catching the two of you like this. It vaguely reminded you of that one muggle play you couldn't remember the name of… Rufio and someone else, something like that, it didn't matter.

He reached up to your scarf and pulled it into place around your neck, tucking the ends of it into your emerald green coat. He smiled, his bright blue eyes searching yours for something you didn't know. You looked back at him with all of the adoration you had just brimming over the surface. He ducked his head down and let his lips hover over yours, letting you close the distance to press your lips against his. His nose felt a little cold against yours from the morning chill, making you smile for some reason. You both pulled away, he rested his chin on top of your head as you laid your cheek against his red Quidditch robes. You both stood their in silence for a few moments, just enjoying one another’s presence.

You pulled away completely at the distant sound of cheers coming down from the Great Hall. You smiled and kissed his cheek, patting him on the chest reassuringly. “You better get going, Captain. They're going to want you on the field soon.”

He smiled and ran his gloved hand over your arm lovingly. “You're right, doll. Can't keep ‘em waiting. Slytherin’s gotta lose sometime.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “As if.” You smiled up at him as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Be safe out there, Steve. Make sure you stay in one piece.”

“Always am, doll,” he said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

The cheers of the crowd was deafening to the point where you could barely hear your own thoughts. The game was close and every player was a blur above the stands. The Snitch and both Seekers were nowhere in sight, long since flown off around the back of the stands. You roared out a cheer as Slytherin scored another ten points for the team. The scores were neck and neck, Slytherin now leading with the last goal. If Pietro would just catch the friggin snitch, they’d be in the clear as right now it was anyone’s game with whoever caught the golden blur.

You spotted Steve above the pitch, just narrowly missing a bludger that was sent his way. You could see him lock eyes with Barnes across the way as both Seekers came into view, pushing their brooms to the limit, fingers just barely grazing the elusive ball. The two Seekers vaulted up as the Snitch took a sharp turn into the sky. Steve, on the other hand, went for a bludger to knock back Maximoff.

You could hear the crack across the field as Steve’s bat sent the bludger to Bucky, who sent it towards Maximoff. Your breath caught in your throat, as Pietro narrowly dodged the bludger, using the momentum to thrust himself at the Snitch, grasping the golden ball in his gloved hand as his broom spun.

The crowd erupted into a deafening applause as the boy held the the Golden Snitch aloft. You were so distracted that you almost missed the sound of a bludger knocking your distracted boyfriend off of his broom, high above the pitch. A hush ran over the crowd as his hand missed his broom, trying to catch himself but failing. Your heart almost beat out of your chest as your body froze in fear over him. Every player in the vicinity tried to catch him but couldn’t reach him in time as he continued to fall.

Shocked out of your fearful daze, you let out a shrill scream as you whipped out your wand, sending spell after spell towards his plummeting body, trying at least to slow him down as you forced your way out of the stands. The referee had been momentarily distracted by Slytherin’s win and didn’t notice Steve’s fall in time to help slow his fall. You rushed to the edge of the stands, almost launching yourself over the edge if not for your housemates holding you back, slightly confused at your manic reaction.

When his body hit the grass below with a sickening thud, you let out an anguished cry. You ripped away from the people holding you back, darting to the stairs to the pitch. You quickly made your way onto the field, not caring that the entire school was seeing you cry over the other team’s captain. By the time you made it there, the mediwitch and referee were already by Steve’s side, stabilizing his body to bring to the medical wing. Bucky landed next to you as you tried to get closer, he pulled you back by your arm. He was just as distraught as you but thoroughly confused by Steve’s potion’s partner being so upset over his best friend’s fall.

You, Bucky, and the rest of Steve’s close friends followed Steve to the Hospital Wing. The mediwitch only allowed two people to follow them into the wing, wanting the other to wait outside until he was stable. Bucky was the obvious choice, but the others fought over the other spot. A deep rage settled over you as you blurted out, “I’m his girlfriend,” you said almost defiantly, “I’m going in with him.” No one else belonged in there more than you and the thought of anyone else taking your place set your bones on fire.

Everyone’s heads whipped to you with shocked expressions, taking in your tear streaked face and angry disposition. Your hair had somehow broken free during your mad dash, the wild dark curls framing your furious face. No one dared to question you and your heated expression, Bucky reluctantly wrapped an arm around your shoulders and nodded to the rest of the group, gently guiding you inside.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later that the Mediwitch had finally cleared him of the most severe of his injuries. She told you that you had unknowingly saved his life by slowing his fall like that. If he had hit the ground any harder, even a tough boy like Steve Rogers would have come out much worse.

You kept vigil at his bedside, as he had yet to wake up. Bucky had left a few moments ago to update the others on Steve’s condition. You had felt the brown-haired boy’s eyes on you the entire time the two of you waited by Steve’s side but you were unwilling to speak on his questioning looks. You clutched Steve’s hand in yours, gently pressing your lips to the back of his hand. The Mediwitch had said it might take some time for him to wake up but you were willing to wait as long as it took. You didn’t want him waking up alone.

You sighed and stood up, ditching your coat and scarf before very slowly climbing in next to him on the bed on the right side, your body turned towards his. You were careful to avoid putting any actual pressure on his body, most of the damage was to his ribs and his left arm. Even with magic and skele-gro fixing most of his injuries, he would without a doubt be sore for at least the next week.

You sniffled and tried to keep your tears from coming back as you ran your fingers through his blond locks, still a bit sweaty from the game. “You were supposed to stay safe, Stevie,” you scolded him. “How can a Beater and Quidditch Captain get knocked off his broom from so high up, huh?”

You snorted and wiped at your own cheeks to clear the tears away. Letting out a shaky breath as you pressed a kiss to his hairline. “You gotta wake up for me soon, okay? I was– I was gonna tell you that I love you after the game, you know? How am I supposed to tell you that if you’re asleep,” you whispered next to him.

You froze as an arm wrapped around you, pulling you closer to his body. You quickly looked up to see Steve smiling tiredly with his eyes still closed. You wanted to swat him across the chest like you normally would but thought better of it. “How long were you awake!,” you balked.

“Long enough, doll…,” he rasped out. You turned over in the bed, grabbing the small cup of water on the side table. You carefully tipped some into his mouth before replacing the cup back on the table. He drew you in close and you were careful not to exacerbate any of his injuries. You sighed then bit your lip in embarrassment, unwilling to bring up your own confession.

Steve peered down at you with one eye, your head gently resting against his shoulder. He ran a hand over the back of your head, loving the soft bouncy feel of your curls. You could hear his smile as he spoke, “I– I love you too, Y/N L/N.”

Your breath hitched then a laugh bubbled out of your throat, sending you into a fit of giggles. Steve pressed a swift kiss to the top of your head. You ran a hand over his broad chest and settled over his heart.

“Oh, you won’t have to yell from the top of the Astronomy Tower anymore. I think I pretty much outed us when you fell, by the way. I kind of went crazy in front of the whole school,” you huffed.

“Really? I kinda blacked out on the way down after I couldn't get a hold of my broom.”

“Yeah, I, uh, kinda got all scream-y and cried all the way here. I also _definitely_ told your friends that we’re dating because they were fighting over who would get to go in here with you besides Bucky.”

“I'm glad you said something, doll. No other face I’d rather wake up to. As much I as I love my friends, waking up to my girl saying she loves me is much better than anything else.” You let out an embarrassed whine and tucked your head into the crook of his neck. You felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed. He turned to you, gingerly rolling over onto his side despite being sore and drawing you even closer to him. You both froze, however, as voices rang out from behind the curtain sectioning you both off from the rest of the room.

The white curtain whipped open before you could pull away. Even if you wanted to pull away you couldn't, Steve’s arms wrapped protectively around your shoulders even if he was the one that was hurt. You peered over Steve’s arm to find that Bucky along with Wilson, Thor, Barton, Stark, and Romanoff, had returned much to your chagrin. Buck and Sam were both nodding and smiling at Steve, both their expressions read as “Good job, man.” Steve reluctantly let you sit up, you shifted the pillows behind the both of you so he could do the same. Still embarrassed over your whole show after the game, you kept your eyes on yours and Steve’s hands laced together above the blanket. Stark was the first to speak.

“So, I don't know about anyone else here but is anyone else surprised by the fact that Cap, Hogwarts proverbial ‘Golden Boy’, managed to both get a girlfriend _and_ keep it a secret from _all of us?_ Like, _including super spy Romanoff?,”_ Tony made a swirling motion with his hand while everyone else nodded in agreement. They all filed in, surrounding you both on each side of the bed.

“I mean, c’mon man, you couldn't even tell your _best friend_ that you were out snogging your potions partner?” Buck groused as he put his hands on his hips, still in his quidditch uniform with the worry gone from his face now that his friend was up and awake.

Steve snorted incredulously and you covered your face with your freehand, hiding your small smile. Steve complained with a tired smile, “No ‘How are you feeling, Steve?’ or ‘Wow, I'm glad you're alive after getting knocked from your broom and plummeting helplessly onto the pitch!’ or–”

Barton cut him off with a scoff, “Oh clearly you’re fine, Cap! You're already sitting up and you were practically all over each other before we opened that curtain!” Steve threw his head back and laughed, you looked off to the side with a coy smile. Nat, decked out in a ridiculous amount of green as you were, handed you your lost bow and hair tie. You nodded at her gratefully as the boys talked around you. She squeezed your arm and gave you a warm smile, silently thanking you for saving one of her closest friends. You knew she wasn't one for expressing her affection for others much, especially physically, so this was a large gesture for the girl. You were pulling your hair out of your face when you turned toward the sound of your name.

“Doll, is it true that you saved me?” Steve asked with wide eyes. Sam answered before you could. “Oh she definitely saved your ass, Rogers. You were going too fast for anyone to catch you and the ref was distracted by Slytherin winning the game, everyone else was probably in shock or something. I saw her across the way in the other stands just flinging slowing spells at you left and right.”

“Yeah, you should've seen how fast she bolted across the field. The Mediwitch said that if you had been going any faster when you hit the ground you would’ve been in way worse shape, punk.” Buck added, Steve muttered a ‘jerk’ in response before turning toward you.

“Wow, doll, I guess you really _do_ love me,” he said with a cocky smirk. You swatted his good arm playfully. “Of course I do, you idiot! Honestly what kind of Beater doesn't pay attention to bludgers coming his way!”

“Hey! It came from behind me on its own! And I was distracted by, you know, losing the game!” Steve countered quickly and you giggled. Steve whispered his thanks in your ear, sending butterflies to your middle.

“How long has this been going on that the two of you are already happily professing your love for one another?,” Thor questioned with a smile.

“Uhh, about… Seeeeven months? We started dating last May,” you answered. The two of you smiled at each other and Steve’s hand unlaced from yours so he could rest it behind you. You let your head rest against his shoulder. Barton made fake gagging noises at the two of you and you made faces at him.

Nat crossed her arms over her chest and stared at you both with a calculating look. “The real question is _why_ did you keep it a secret?”

“Uhh, that was mostly my idea. At first, it was more about keeping something for ourselves as we got to know each other. I mean y’all are nosey,” you gave a knowing look towards Nat and Clint. They both just half smiled in return. “But then… I don't know. I didn't want people looking down on him for being with a Slytherin, you know?” You sat up and started gesturing nervously without meeting anyone's eyes. “Stevie’s kind of the ‘quintessential’ Gryffindor. He’s a Prefect _and_ Team Captain! I mean, I know _he_ doesn't care about that stuff but _a lot_ of people here do and I didn't want him losing respect because of, well, me… plus, I mean, me being from a stupid pureblood family, it might put Steve in more danger than he already is as a muggleborn nowadays. ” You shrugged, that last bit wasn't something you had even admitted to your boyfriend. You felt Steve squeeze your side. You looked over and gave him a reassuring smile.

Buck scoffed and clapped a hand on Steve’s (bad) shoulder, making him hiss while Buck apologized quickly. He let out a breath before speaking, “You don't gotta worry about _Stevie_ here, kid. He’s a tough guy, all soldier-potioned up and all. Plus he’s got friends like us to keep him safe.” Steve looked down at his lap with a half smile, a red tinge to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“And apparently a girlfriend and potions partner with some of the fastest wandwork I've seen in a long time,” Tony said with a cocky smirk. Steve pulled you in close and pressed a swift kiss to your cheek, cue more fake gagging from Barton.

“Alright, you lot. Time to go. I need to check over Mr. Rogers here and then he needs his rest,” the Mediwitch cut in, standing by with a bevy of potions and poultices. Steve groaned at the sight, it wasn't the first time the Quidditch Captain had been sent to the Hospital wing because of Quidditch. Reluctantly, everyone left the room, promising to come back later. You gingerly left the bed so you didn't jostle his sore body. He caught your arm before you left, you glanced back at him.

“Hey, doll. Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” He asked with a hopeful glint in his blue eyes. You laughed and kissed his cheek. “So long as you're not still in _here,”_ you pointed to his hospital bed, “I'll be glad to finally go to Hogsmeade with you, Steve.”

“See you later, doll.” You nodded and smiled, Buck and company were waiting for you near the door as you left.

Buck wrapped a friendly arm around your shoulders and smiled conspiratorially. “So, L/N, what kind of embarrassing stories do you have about our _Stevie_?,” he said just loud enough for Steve to hear. You barked a laugh that devolved into snickering, “Well, actually there was this one time he–,” you started as you all walked away.

The whole group burst into a chorus of laughter as you all heard a shrill protest of “No, doll!” from behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you daphnegreen4 for the prompt! Hope you like it lol. Requests are still open! So feel free to leave those, if you want.
> 
> Upcoming:  
> 1\. Loki / Slytherin!Reader (Helping him after he finds out he's adopted)  
> 2\. Wanda / Slytherin!Reader (Sneaking out to the Astronomy Tower)  
> 3\. Bucky / Ravenclaw!Reader (Love will find a way lol)


	8. Down by the Water (Wanda Maximoff x Slytherin!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **via Serenitysfire98 on Ao3:** “Could I request a Wanda/F!reader? Reader a muggleborn Slytherin who's more on the introverted side, if you don't mind? I like the idea of them sneaking out to stargaze by the lake or in the Astronomy Tower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings: ******100% Fluff, kissing, an excessive use of the word 'like', and two swear words  
>  **Word Count:** ~2750  
>  I got done with this request a bit ago and initially I wanted to post in order of when I got the requests but Loki was giving me trouble and I was already taking forever lol so here's some Wanda for y'all. Also, it wasn't specified in the request if this was supposed to be romantic or platonic sooo I made it romantic because that's my default lol.

You looked up from your book to see that night had fallen over Hogwarts and you were still holed up on your bed in your dorm. Your roommates had told you earlier in the day that they had decided to have a sleepover in one of the other rooms and you declined their invite. It was rare that you got the whole room to yourself, so you wanted to enjoy it. Normally, since you were more of a homebody, or dorm-body in this case, you used them as indicators of when meals were or if something interesting enough to pry you away from your books was going on they would come get you. Since that didn't happen today, you realized how exceptionally hungry you were after not eating since breakfast.

Tossing your book back onto your pillow, you threw off the emerald green comforter and stuck your legs over the side of the bed. You were still in your casual clothes, a large jumper that hung nicely on your frame, a skirt that hit about mid-thigh, and a pair of knee-length socks that you normally wore with your uniform. It was the weekend, so you slipped on some shoes in hopes of sneaking out to the kitchens to grab some food. Dealing with a potential detention was better than going to sleep hungry. You tiptoed down the stairs into the common room, the dim yellow light of the fire casting a warm glow over the varied shades of green and silver. The moon waved lazily through the windows, the pale light filtered by the restless waters of the lake above you.

You stopped halfway down the stairs as you spotted a familiar slender frame sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Wanda Maximoff was someone who you became fast friends with since her transfer in Second Year alongside her brother Pietro. For a while now you were hoping to become something… _more than friends._ Now in your Sixth Year, you had a hard time dealing with little else than your constant pining for her that you only hoped was mutual.

She sat there peacefully, quietly humming a small tune you didn't know. Her long, coffee-colored hair gleamed in the moving light in a way that had you mesmerized. She was wearing her signature red jacket, she wore it any time she could which was really any time out of her uniform. Her penchant for wearing red seemed big enough to rival Stark’s at times, _at least he was a Gryffindor_. You padded over to her and placed your hand gently on her shoulder to keep from spooking her too much, though you had a feeling she knew someone was behind her. She was always very aware of her surroundings for some reason.

“Wanda, what are you doing up?,” you asked barely above a whisper. Without thinking you reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to see her face better in the dim lighting. She smiled as she turned her head towards you, her eyes looked golden in the light of the fire. Her warm smile sent the fluttering feeling of butterflies to your heart and you smiled in return.

“I could be asking you the same thing, dragă.” It practically sounded like a purr.

You tilted your head curiously at the last word but she kept an innocent look on her face and didn’t elaborate, so you let it slide. With a huff, you plopped down next to her in front of the fire, momentarily forgetting your hunger to just enjoy a few moments together. You closed your eyes and listened to the water move lazily behind the giant windows of the common room combined with the cracks and pops of the fire ahead. This was different from the normal almost flirty banter the two of you indulged in on the daily. Not to say you didn't enjoy the flirting or the occasional lingering gaze that lasted a few seconds too long but just being able to feel comfortable in silence together for a while was nice too.

You felt her hand rest on your knee, almost making you jump but you stopped yourself. She lightly dragged her thumb across the bare skin not covered by your skirt. Immediately feeling flustered, the butterflies from earlier going into a frenzy, you hoped it wasn't showing on your face. You looked over to her and she kept her gaze on the fire, a small, mischievous smile graced her delicate face. You gently placed your hand over her's and her hand turned to lace your fingers together. You let yourself exhale and dipped your head down with a smile. For a while the two of you had been dancing around one another in hopes that the other reciprocated your own feelings.

At first, it was hard to discern if she liked anyone, let alone another girl but eventually the two had devolved into the consistent flirting you were used to. You were both feeling bold tonight as this was the first time you had ever held hands. A rumble from your stomach interrupted your sweet moment that sent the both of you into a fit of giggles. So rudely interrupted by your own body.

“Did you stay up in your dorm all day again, dragul meu?,” her honey-toned voice making you smile wider. You nodded with a huff, patting your stomach with your free hand. “I got caught up in this book and my roommates are having a sleepover somewhere else so I totally lost track of time. I haven't eaten since breakfast, so I was going to sneak out to the kitchen to grab something until I saw you. Totally forgot I was hungry.” You met her eyes and she smiled, a rosey hue blooming on her cheeks and you were glad you seemed to have the same effect on her that she had on you.

“May I come with you, Y/N? It is rare that I get to sneak out past curfew unless my brother is with me,” she remarks. Which was true, the two were rarely apart most days and since becoming a prefect Pietro didn't sneak out as much, or so you heard.

“Sure! Though don't blame me if we get caught,” you laughed “I don't exactly do this very often, so, you might have to lead the way.”

“I know the way,” she snickered, “Unlike my brother, I have learned which parts of the castle you must avoid unless you want detention. He seems to enjoy getting caught sometimes.”

* * *

The two of you made it to kitchen without much incident, there was a brief tangle of limbs in a small broom closet to hide from a particularly pesky poltergeist but you certainly didn’t mind. You heart had hammered in your chest as the two of you were pressed close together in the dark, trying to keep your breath shallow and silent. You could’ve sworn that you felt something soft brush against your lips but the moment was gone as you both heard the ghost catch another pair of students a few halls over. You both piled out of the closet and that was that, quickly making your way to the kitchen. Sucks for them, though.

Wanda held your hand the entire time the two of you were gallivanting around the castle, something you were very, _very_ aware of. It was also something you were _very, very, very_ happy about. You hadn't even bothered to hide your grin, knowing she’d barely be able to see it in this light anyway.

You and Wanda had collected various food items from the kitchen, thankful there was still enough after a few other nightly visitors had shared your want for food in the middle of the night. Wanda had suggested a stargazing picnic out by the lake and you loved the idea. In your eyes it was almost like a date, maybe. As close as you could get to one going to a magical boarding school in the middle of nowhere besides waiting for the days you all were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

The dewy grass clung to your shoes as you two made your way down to the lake. You handed Wanda the food as you laid out the throw you had swiped from the common room over the cool ground. You sat and ate in happy silence, occasionally throwing out pieces of food neither of you liked (but the house elves still packed) to the giant squid. At least someone liked the boiled brussel sprouts.

“What's your favorite star, Y/N?,” Wanda’s smooth voice cut through the quiet nighttime noises.

“Hmm, I don't know. I never really thought about it. I don't go out a lot at night. Well, to be fair I don't go out a lot at all unless someone drags me. This was one of those rare moments that hunger won out over my beautiful, introverted nature,” you ended snarkily.

She snickered and moved closer to you on the blanket, your sides only a few centimeters apart and you felt the gentle heat radiating from the slender girl next to you. This time you reached out for her hand, threading them together between your two bodies.

“What about you, Wands? I know you do really well in Astronomy too, you must have a favorite.”

She pauses for a second in thought. “I'm quite fond of the constellation Cassiopeia, named after a vain queen who was chained to a throne in the stars as punishment for claiming she and her daughter were more beautiful than all of the nymphs. Poseidon got angry and put her there.”

“Harsh,” you half joked. “I mean, you can't just chain someone to a chair in the sky because they’re a boasty jerk. Although, the thought of doing that to make Stark shut up for a little bit would be nice.”

Wanda laughed, nudging closer to you so her head rested on your shoulder. “Well, the Greek gods were pretty fucked up, let's be honest. But Andromeda, her daughter and my favorite star, she was tied to a rock guarded by a dragon for what her mother said. She was saved by Perseus. The myth largely gave rise to most of the dragon guarding a princess stories, I think. There isn't really a reason why I like it, I just do. Sirius is a close second for some reason.” She lets out an amused huff.

The two of you lapsed into silence again for a while til you laid down and she mimicked the action. You turned towards her, faces just inches apart with your hands still laced together between you. You wanted to do this tonight even if you felt like your heart was beating faster than it ever has. After such a perfect night you didn’t know if you could take another day of dancing around each other. You summoned all of your courage and just went for it.

“Y-you know, I really really like you, Wands. Like, _like like_ maybe _love_ kind of like. Normally, you know, I have to hole up in my room to recharge if I'm around too many people for too long. Which is really any amount of people for any amount of time since you can’t really be alone here... B-but it's not like that when you're around. Like I could be alone together with you for forever and I’d love every minute of it.”

There's a beat of silence that has your heart almost pounding out of your chest and you try not to think about how many fucking times you just said the word ‘like’ or that you slipped the word ‘love’ in there. You try not to let your thoughts race about how maybe you ruined your friendship or maybe you were reading her wrong or maybe–

She squeezed your hand, breaking you from your jumbled thoughts. She gave you a shy smile as a blush spread across her face. Her smooth hand detangled from yours and she reached up to cup your cheek. She inched forward, her lips just far enough away that you knew she was silently asking for your consent. You closed the distance, pressing your lips against hers, feather light and nervous at first until she leaned into you and deepened the kiss. Her lips were so, so soft. You felt the dull hum of electricity in your veins as you connected with her like this. This beautiful, amazing girl that made your heart skip a beat almost every time she entered a room was kissing _you._

She tasted like her berry-flavored chapstick and peppermint. She rolled the two of you so your back was pressed against the blanket, her long hair hung over you like a curtain so that all you could see was her face in the dim moonlight. She hovered above you briefly before meeting your lips again. You wrapped your arms around her neck, running your fingers through her hair. You felt her tongue glide along your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you obliged. Your tongues swirled and danced around the other, mapping out each other’s mouth and lips until you both had to pull away to take a real breath.

You sat up with her on your lap, her legs on either side of you. You wrapped your arms around her, resting your hands on her lower back. She had her arms on your shoulders, looking down at you as she played with the hair at the base of your neck. She peered into your eyes as if searching for something as a slow smile spread across her face.

“I really like you too, Y/N. Maybe even love,” she peppered your face with kisses that had you giggling. You leaned upwards and kissed her again, just a small peck to the lips, then rested your forehead against her chest as you let out a relieved sigh.

“Good because the kissing would've been really weird mixed signals if you hadn't felt the same,” you chuckled.

* * *

**Bonus:**

The next morning the two of you walked hand in hand to breakfast, chattering and giggling to each other with flushed cheeks as you both snuck kisses from the other along the way. When the two of you made it to the Great Hall you didn't notice the stares or whispers from others as you sat together at the end of the table. You only broke away from your reverie when you felt the presence of people behind you. You turned your body slightly at the feel of a hand on your shoulder.

You gulped at the sight of Wanda’s brother, arms crossed menacingly, and the infamous Natasha Romanoff standing behind you. Clint Barton off to the side with an amused look as he munched on an apple. You had a feeling that he mostly was here for the spectacle.

“Now, L/N–,” Romanoff spoke tersely. You flinched but didn't speak, her hand still gripping your shoulder. “I don't think I have to warn you _much_ about what _we_ might do if you hurt Wanda, right?” You shook your head no.

“Good, because I like the two of you together, the whole shy flirty thing you've had going on was cute. Just know that if you  _ever hurt her_ , I will _make sure_ that the only place you’ll end up for a month is the Hospital Wing, got it?” You met her eyes nervously and nodded.

“G-got it, Romanoff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing anything F/F so hopefully it was okay lol. Thanks to Serenitysfire98 for the request! Feel free to leave any requests in the comments (just remember that I'm a slow writer lol).

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are **[Open]** but keep in mind that it might not be up for a bit!  
>  Check out my [current request list](https://melonshino.tumblr.com/requests) on my tumblr!  
> Or just come hang out if you want lol [@melonshino](https://melonshino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
